Sleeping Beauty II -Maleficents Wrath
by MaleficentEvilQueen
Summary: This is for Maleficent fans!! this is what happens after Sleeping Beauty.


Sleeping Beauty II - Maleficents Wrath  
  
  
  
We do not own the story Sleeping Beauty but it would be really nice cuz Maleficent ROCKS!!!  
  
Alternate Universe !!!!. So please don't flame us cuz we are having fun- Maleficent/Evil Queen  
  
  
  
Our Story begins in the next kingdom over, right next to King Stephen's land. This is a land of darkness and evil where Maleficent was born and raised. But the story really starts in a dark, gloomy castle where Maleficent's daughter Kinvarra learns of her mother's untimely and very unfair death.  
  
"What?! How can this be?!" she screamed.  
  
She immediately thought that she must have revenge on Prince Phillip and pitiful Princess Aurora. And especially the idiotic fairies! So she left her castle with her faithful  
  
Pet Yensid the black panther that can transform into anything (One of Maleficents Birthday gifts to her) So Yensid turned into a black stallion and galloped to the country where Phillip and Aurora ruled (King Stephen stepped down from the throne because he thought Phillip and Aurora would be better rulers) All through the night Kinvarra rode on Yensid over the tallest mountains through the darkest forest. The earth shook with her frustration and wrath.  
  
When she finally entered the happy kingdom she turned her head in disgust as she saw all the happy people. So she turned herself into a maid servant to help aid Aurora in the castle.  
  
"with this disguise I cannot fail, with my mothers plan I will prevail!" she said as she took Aurora's real servant and took on her likeness. She turned the servant into a slug ...and stepped on it and laughed approvingly.  
  
Kinvarra entered the great hall where Phillip and Aurora sat on their royal thrones. "admiring" their glorious kingdom. She turned to Aurora and said consentingly, "My lady I bring sad news the three fairies are in trouble and ask for your assistance"  
  
"Whatever is the matter?" said Aurora  
  
"There are evil spirits and they are rapidly coming towards our kingdom to extinguish all life!," said Kinvarra with an evil smirk.  
  
"I must go at once then" said Aurora as she put on her cloak and ran to the Fairies house. The Entire court went with her except for King Phillip.  
  
"Now that you are alone my king I can reveal my true purpose!" She said as she took away her disguise, "To avenge my mothers death and succeed where she failed no thanks to you and those darn fairies." She rose her hands and all the fires of hell broke loose and surrounded the king with a Fiery cage. Then he soon realized he was no longer in his comfy castle but in a dark lonely dungeon deep in the forbidden Mountain.  
  
No sooner than this happened than the three fairies get captured and brainwashed to be Vanvarra's slaves for all eternity. She also took all their powers and kept them for herself. Then she turned all the court to stone.  
  
All we gone but Aurora.....  
  
She continued to run through the forest and tripping quite frequently. When she reached the cottage in the glen she turned the doorknob ever so slowly and called out..  
  
"Flora?...Fauna?...Merry weather? I heard tha...." she sees that they are gone and she screams in horror. For there in the back of the cottage was the foreshadow of someone evil.  
  
"Well if it isn't the pretty pretty princess." Said Vanvarra. "What's the matter princess all alone? Where are all your little friends? The little fairies and (Laughs a little) your woodland creatures?"  
  
"You.You look just like Maleficent only younger...but it can't be"  
  
"She was my mother and your dashing prince killed her and I have come to complete her...my destiny. For you see my dear princess I was the one destined to rule not a pitiful palace brat like you. For this land belonged to us before you humans came and chased us away to the forests. So you see my dear princess or should I say pesant I am taking what is rightfully mine" As she says this Aurora's royal clothes disappear and become rags with a big black V with a big dragon (Maleficent).  
  
"I hope you enjoy it for you will be wearing it for a very long time"  
  
Aurora began to run away and the V glowed blood red and killed her. As Aurora fell dead and breathed her last breath Vanvarra petted Yensid who was purring contently and said, " You should be thanking me princess for now you truly are the Sleeping Beauty who shall never wake from her nightmare." She laughed evilly as all the evil spirits entered the kingdom. She sat on her throne and reigned happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
Please read and Review tell us what you think and maybe we will write more.  
  
Maleficent and The Evil Queen 


End file.
